


Indulgence

by TheScholarlyStrumpet (equipoise)



Series: Carnal Sins [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equipoise/pseuds/TheScholarlyStrumpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a smutty little ficlet from Lacey's POV, set in my Sins of the Flesh Verse, around Chapter 8 or so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sins of the Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343838) by [TheScholarlyStrumpet (equipoise)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/equipoise/pseuds/TheScholarlyStrumpet). 



It’s Monday night and Lacey is bored. She is lying on her stomach, thumbing through one of her mother’s novels for the umpteenth time. She isn’t dressed for public consumption tonight, just comfort.  Ruby is tied up for the night – probably literally, the lucky bitch. The Rabbit Hole is closed for another health inspection due to an anonymous tip. Lacey has a pretty good idea who the tipper could be but, as usual, she says nothing.

Lacey knows her pretty little mouth can get her in an awful lot of trouble, when she chooses to open it. Years ago, Lacey learned that girls like her weren’t supposed to have opinions on things. Girls like her were good for decoration and not a whole lot else.

She tried keeping herself to herself but it turned out she wasn’t very good company all on her lonesome. She had never been very good at making friends. The other kids teased her for using big words they didn’t understand. Adults were forever trying to put her in her place when she challenged their authority. Books were an escape for a while but eventually she had to come back to the real world. Riding an ordinary, everyday yellow schoolbus was always such a disappointment to a mind filled with dragons and flying carpets.

So, she started prying open her father’s liquor cabinet.

Lacey can’t remember anymore what that first taste was like, but she can remember the flood of relief that followed. The way her racing mind finally slowed to an agreeable lull. The way her skin felt pleasantly warm and the world seemed just a little kinder. When her father started to notice the missing booze, she had to find other avenues. She took to hanging out at the local bar. Men bought her drinks all night long if she murmured the right words in their ears, ran her hand in the right direction up their thighs. Dressing the part was easy and a quick flip through her father’s old copies of Penthouse gave her an idea what they wanted to hear.

She won’t use the word addict, but Lacey has become a connoisseur of bad habits. She’s a lot more resourceful than she looks and remarkably tenacious when there’s something she wants. Father Gold would probably have a word or two to say about that.

Lacey rolls onto her back, thinking of her sometimes-lover. Almost involuntarily, her hand rises to her breast, squeezing it and rolling the pert nipple between two fingers.

She had wanted him from their first study session, when his dark eyes met hers, filled with a heat she could understand and a yearning she couldn’t quite. She was pretty, but she was certainly nothing special. The attention felt nice, though. And Lacey was one to test limits, whenever she could. She had let the neck of her blouse fall open, popping another button when he was retrieving a workbook for her. Her reward was a hitch in his breath, as his gaze wandered. He had tried to avert his eyes, but Lacey had been prepared for that. She had shifted and stretched, rolling her shoulders against the uncomfortable pew.

She pretended not to notice when his hands shook and he tripped over even the simplest phrases in his good book. What a coupe it would be, she’d thought, to seduce a man of the cloth! The thought of it excited her, even now. Her nimble little fingers travel to the hem of the oversized T-shirt  she’s been lounging in, sliding it to her waist.

She had never expected him to break so easily, but break he did and beautifully so. She thinks of the way he touched her that first time in the rectory. It is rare for Lacey to relinquish control, but there is something that makes her want to trust Father Gold – as much as she is capable of trusting anyone.  She presses the heel of her palm against her pudenda. The other hand toys lazily with her breasts. Her clit throbs in response.

She knows without asking that he would stop if she expressed even the slightest misgiving. She knows that she could leave him hard and aching for her and he would never seek to claim more than she was willing to give. Her hand creeps under the waistband of her cotton panties, back arching into her own touch. She spreads the moisture there, teasing herself adroitly.

Briefly, she contemplates the toy that Ruby had given her for her last birthday. But the cheap polymer isn’t what she’s craving. She wants to feel Father Gold sliding into her, skin on skin. Imagining the way he would part her legs, eyes ablaze with awe and desire, Lacey rubs at her sensitive little nub. She fancies she can nearly hear his voice in her ear, panting out mixed blessings and profanity. She slips one finger and then two into her slick channel. Her hips rise up to meet her ministrations as she pictures Father Gold pumping into her. She hears Father Gold telling her to come for him, begging to feel her clenching around his cock. Her hand moves faster, spurred on by the rising tide of her climax. She muffles a cry with one arm, as it crests over her.

Her breathing slowly returns to normal and she grins. She’ll enjoy telling him about this next Sunday. She wonders what he will do with the information.

Lacey likes being Father Gold’s dirty little secret. She likes knowing that she can bring such a powerful man to his knees. He has never treated her like the delinquent child the rest of the town sees. He treats her with a respect that – deep down – she’s not really sure she’s earned.  Even so, that means it’s her game. Even when she lets him make the rules for a round or two, she knows she can always win. 

She likes that too.

Except for the times when he looks at her a certain way, as though she is more than a collection of parts meant to please and be pleased. Except when he touches her like she could be something precious.

Lacey’s grin fades away. No. That’s just another part of the game. Gold may not hold all the cards but there is a wiliness to him, an elusive sense of ambivalence that keeps her coming back.

But, in the end, Lacey French doesn’t mean anything to anyone and she is glad of it. All she needs is a fifth of vodka and some red lipstick. She flops back over onto her belly and rummages under the bed until her sticky fingers close around a plastic bottle. It’s the cheap shit that she’ll regret in the morning. But it will do for now.

No, she won’t use the word addict.

Not because it isn’t accurate but because addicts need help. And Lacey is doing just fine by herself, these days.


End file.
